Blind Chaos,Light and Lightning yellow Jinjuriki
by NarutoMasterXt
Summary: Kushina had survived child birth but her son appearently died and after 6 years later she went and found a blind boy getting beat up and he had blond hair! what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hope you like the story!**

**Tobi: Yeah Xt-sama doesn't own Naruto!.**

**Me: FOR THAT INSULT YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

* * *

Kushina was walking down the streets of Konoha for the first time in six years. After the death of Minato and her son 'Apparently' got decimated into dust after Kyuubi was sealed into him she had left Konoha and whent back to whirlpool country but she had to go visit her husbands grave.

As she was walking to the cemetery she heard a sickening thud coming from the ally she was passing by.

She walked in the ally to see a mob with pitch forks and torches was beating a boy with a rag covering his eye's after they kicked him one shinobi slammed the kids head onto a nearby wall which busted him completely open.

The young boy who looked no more then six to seven years of age had blonde hair and a white t-shirt which was covered with blood and blue pant's which were stained red and blue ninja sandals which were ripped.

"DIE DEMON!!!" All of the mob shouted.

"Do your worst……you have wanted this do it…at least I'm blind I wont have to see my killer's" Said the young boy.

Kushina gasped the poor boy was blind and he was getting beat up.

Then one of the mob walked up to the heavily bleeding child and yelled he was about to stab him right on the head.

The boy was crying but those weren't tears tear's aren't read it was blood flowing down his cheeks. And he only grinned "Finally all this pain will be all over"

The little boy waited for the blow but it never came. He couldn't tell what was happening but he heard screaming it sounded like they were being attacked he couldn't just open his eyes because they had been put under a s-rank jutsu and permanently sealed his eye's but then he was picked up and then he shivered "Did you knock those people out so you can have the pleasure of killing me?" The blond asked.

"NO!, why would I want to kill you?, what's your name?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know I guess its demon since everyone calls me that but my real name is narupo no Naruto? Yes it Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto finished.

Kushina flinched that was her boy's name "are you making that name up?"

"I really don't know anymore not since four years ago I got trashed and because of that I lost my eye's but I think so, you should ask the hokage" Naruto said emotionlessly. "And don't bother taking me to the hospital I will just get poisoned please just take me to Konoha west please" Naruto said sadly.

She could only nod but confused and sad she didn't know herself anymore could this boy be her son or some confused blind kid.

After ten minute's she made her way to the west side of Konoha and she stopped when she heard the boy say something.

"Do you see a house that has broken glass and graffiti on it?" Asked Naruto.

"H-hai" She could only say that fearing that the house he was staying at.

"Is there a cement box with a door next it?" He asked.

Now Kushina was completely praying that the pathetic excuse of a house was the house he stayed at not cement box "Hai" Was that she said.

"Can you put me next to it?" He asked.

She complied. And dropped him next to the box.

"Thank you" He then entered the box and closed it.

The next thing Kushina did was sprint to the hokage tower.

After five minutes she made it and slammed the door open "SARUTOBI!!!" Kushina shouted.

Sarutobi looked up at the women and he was shitting himself "Kushina-chan what are you doing here?"

"IS IT TRUE?!!" She yelled.

"What is?" Sarutobi asked hoping to cover himself.

Then the room filled with killer intent "IS MY SON ALIVE!?" Kushina yelled again.

There was no point lieing anymore ""Yes he is" Was the only thing he said and after that he found himself against a wall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE IS BLIND NOW!!" She yelled.

Sarutobi could only look down in shame "He had to stay knowing you, you would take him away"

"You have made a powerful enemy Sarutobi you had my son and didn't tell me, because this was Minato-kun's home I wont tell my village and it's allies to attack but if your village hurt my son again I will not hesitate" Kushina then left and ran back to Naruto.

Sarutobi only let a few tear's slip he thought he was doing the right thing but how wrong was he.

**To Naruto**

A new mob had just dragged Naruto out again but this time it was Uchiha

"Die!" All of them shouted.

One of Uchiha was about to burn Naruto but his hands were cut off by a red haired women.

And in a few moments the entire mob was on the floor.

"NARUTO-KUN ARE YOU OKAY!?" Kushina lifted her blind son up.

"Hai….ma'am what is your name?" Asked Naruto

She quickly wiped some tears of her eye's and said "I'm Kushina……..Uzumaki I'm your…..Mother"

She couldn't read the boy's emotions because of that rag covering his eye's. And suddenly Naruto gave her a huge hug and he was happy he was so happy he had some family

"I am so happy I have a Momma!" Naruto continued to hug her.

Kushina to was happy she cried her hearts content she was happy her son excepted her and she wasn't going to break his trust.

"Lets get you out of those bloody clothes'" Kushina then pulled out a scroll for emergency's like this and then unsealed it.

After it was unsealed it revealed a purple t-shirt and black pants that was about her son's size and a black leaf headband.

"Put these clothes on and after that show mommy what happened to your eye's." Said Kushina

"Hai mother but you have to help me put them on" Naruto said.

"Hai I'm your mamma of course" She quickly helped him put the clothes on and all that was left was that rag that covered his eye's.

"I don't know what it looks like but I'm sorry if you don't like it" Naruto said a bit sad but got a hug from his mom

" I don't care you are my son and that's all that matter's" She reassured him.

He then took of his band and saw his eye lids are fine but when he opened his eye's she saw that his eye's were blue but no pupil's "They are beautiful son" She then touched her son's left eye and put some chakara on and his hair had red tips on it and a circular pupil formed **(A/N Picture Madara's first mangekyo Sharingon but had six of those circle things) **

"Mom I see you" Naruto said surprised.

* * *

**Me: Please Review**

**Tobi: Yeah please do!**


	2. Don't mess with a mother's child

**Me: Sorry about the confusion Naruto is not blind.**

**Tobi: Tobi like bunny!.**

**Me: You are really wired**

**Tobi: Tobi is proud!**

**Me: You are one in a million no actually one in a zillion.**

**Tobi: YAY!!**

**Me: That's not a good thing**

**Tobi: BUT TOBI IS GETTING RECOGNIZED!!!!!!!!! **

**Me: Not for good reasons**

**Tobi: Still I am**

**Me: Go sky diving**

**Tobi: OKAY!! *swipes my wallet***

**Me: HEY THAT'S MINE!**

**Tobi: Xt-sama doesn't own Naruto!**

**Me: ENJOY, GET BACK HERE TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"ARGGGG!!" Naruto shouted suddenly feeling a strain on his eye's and his entire body

"Son what's wrong!?" Kushina yelled getting tears in her eye's

"Mom move this is going to be big!" Naruto yelled his body is starting to glow red and yellow

Kushina saw Naruto getting devoured in aura and soon he couldn't be seen anymore

"SON!,SON!" She yelled but there was no response and then a huge wave of energy radiating of the ball

"Chaos Control!" Someone yelled inside the ball

And suddenly a huge crack appeared in the ball and it smashed and revealed Naruto but was changed his hair had grew longer with red high lights like his mother's colour and had a very bright red glow around him and his eye's were red with a normal pupil and his clothes had changed to a red long sleeve shirt and had blue ninja pants as well as red and white shoes _**(AN: THINK SHADOW'S ONE)**_

With that huge blast a small crater appeared beneath him and his light dimmed he fainted but Kushina caught him before he hit the ground

Kushina had tears in her eye's she thought her baby died but then a warm hand met her cheek and she realized it was her son "OH MY BABY!" She cried with happiness

"Hi mom what happened?" Naruto asked with a wired look on his face his eye's had turned back to those exotic looking one's

"You went into a red state son and shouted some words" Kushina said but still looking at her son with a smile on her face

"No I knew that but why are you crying?" He asked while pointing at her face

"Oh don't worry son….its getting dark lets go to a inn I'm staying at" Kushina said and the blond nodded

"But wait I wont be allowed…..I will see you tomorrow" He then turned to leave but was stopped by his mother

"No son I'm your mom and I will look after you how about we go camping then, screw those who don't see the real you" She said and hugged him and suddenly he shouted "DON'T HURT ME" And curled into ball expecting to get hurt but it never came only to be replaced with a tearful hug

"_What have they done to my baby" _Kushina thought and looked at her son, he then looked up and saw his mom crying and quickly go over his phobia and hugged his mother back

"Its okay mom you're here now and that's all that matters" Naruto said reassuringly and made a warm smile

She quickly wiped her tears "Alright lets get started with a tent" She quickly pulled out a scroll and unsealed and it revealed a big tent

"Come on son lets make something to eat" Kushina said while moving her arm signalling him to go in

Naruto then walked in and soon Kushina walked in and they both sat down on a table "Naruto-kun I'm going to make ramen ok?" Kushina said calmly but very motherly.

"Hai" Was all that Naruto said he was fascinated with all the colours again and then he saw a book and quickly grabbed it and started reading

Kushina had a surprised look on her face her son was blind for years and at this age he should be learning to read not know "How do you know how to read son" Kushina asked clearly curious

"Well when you have a life like mine you tend to try as much as you can but in my case was very early" Naruto said really interested with that book not realising that his mother had tears in her eye's

"Son I want to know about your life…" She said softly but crying

Naruto could tell that she was going to cry more "No mom its okay…" He said not liking that his mother was crying

"No son please tell me" She begged crying even harder now

"Okay…..I will start one hours before the villagers and ninja took my sight"

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto had just been kicked out of the orphanage and was left out the street but then a very drunk man saw him and shouted in terror and started throwing stuff at him and soon people noticed and started joining in

"Please no…..I didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted but it was in vain they wouldn't listen.

"No demon you cant be killed because the Hokage will know , but I have one of the fourth Hokage's master seal's which I have stolen it will be the last time I will do it and oh how I will enjoy it!" A man that was wearing a ANBU uniform walked up to him and started making a number of complex hand seal's while other villager's had Naruto pinned down against the hard concrete

"No please….." The poor boy begged to his captor's but no one listened the only thing he got in response was a kick to the face

Then the ANBU made his way to the young boy with a glowing blue hand and had a sadistic smirk on his face everyone could see it because he took his mask off and they returned it with there own

"Now seal those demonic eye's , it wont be a nuisance since it wont be able to see!" One villager shouted and other people were chanting for him to carry on.

"Face justice demon!" He then slammed his palm hard on Naruto's eye's and after a few seconds they heard screaming from the poor boy.

"Argggg!!, it burns!!" He shouted and tried to cover it but those evil bas***ads held on him so he couldn't cover himself and was forced to take the pain

"Lets scatter before the other ANBU come!" The ANBU shouted and everyone nodded there heads and ran away

After five minutes Sarutobi and a group of ANBU black ops finally arrived but they were to late his eyes were sealed and only the person that knows the release is Kushina but she is 'dead'

'_I'm sorry Naruto but you cant go…" _Sarutobi thought and lifted up the newly blinded child and took him to the hospital

**FLASHBACK END**

"And basically I was just beaten saved, beaten saved day in and day out" Naruto explained then got his attention back to his book not noticing Kushina had more tear's in her eye's _'Kami help me not to declare war…." _She thought and hugged her son "your sister is really going to enjoy you" She said dropping a bombshell

Naruto immediately looked up to her "Sister?" He asked shocked

"Hai, I was pregnant with twins but you came first" Kushina said with a little grin

"Her name is Tayuya Uzumaki ….she is your younger sister by ten minute's and she really is a chatter box" She said with a grin

"Who was my father mom…?" Naruto asked sadly

Kushina tensed up "Sweetie…..tell you what I will tell when the time is right…." She said and hugged him

"Sweetie its just that I don't want to lose you….but I promise as the Kage of whirlpool country I promise you when I think your ready" She said and embraced him even harder

"You're a KAGE!?" Naruto said very surprised.

"Hai!…now you little munch kin get some sleep we will leave tomorrow and see the rest of our family" Kushina said but Naruto shot his head bacck up again

"More?" He asked

"Hai, your Grandpa and Grandma and your uncle" She said while stroking his hair

"Mom I'm sleepy" He complained a bit

"Ok sweetie come here" She then picked him up and went over to a bed in the huge tent and slept on it with her son in her arms and she locked onto him and soon fell to sleep to

"I love you son…." She then stroked his hair and soon dozed into slumber.

**A Day later**

Kushina woke up and found her son still sleeping in her arms, Kushina then then gave a light kiss on his forehead

"mphmp" Naruto woke up and rubbed his eye and let a tear roll down his eye

Kushina was very confused by Naruto crying but embraced him "What's wrong son?"

"I thought you weren't real" he sobbed onto his mother's chest

Kushina's heart broke and hugged her son harder "Don't worry son momma is always there for you" She then kissed him on the forehead

"Thanks mom" He then wiped his tears

"You ready to go son?" She asked

"okay mom" He then got up and his mom as well then they walked out and Kushina opened up a scroll and put chakara on it and the tent disappeared.

"Lets go quickly son" She then lifted him up piggy back style and ran as fast as she could.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi's face turned to a horror sort of face as he looked onto his crystal ball he then quickly got up and ordered ANBU to accompany him and quickly ran off with them

'_Your not taking him' _Sarutobi thought and ran faster

**Village Gate's**

Kushina was about to run out but was stopped by kunai blocking her way and she turned back to see Sarutobi and a small squad of ANBU.

"STOP KUSHINA!!" Sarutobi yelled as loud as his old voice could.

"NO!, YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY SON!!" She yelled back gripping her son who was watching the yelling.

"He is a Konoha citizen!. So he belongs here!" He said back.

"Well he is a Kage's son!, MY SON!" She shot back.

"No you cant take him!" He said and raised a fist.

"You blind old man. If your so sure name one day where he wasn't told to get lost!" She said and was getting really irritated.

"……" Sarutobi couldn't say anything he couldn't name a day

"Oh and top it off some BAKA!, blinded my son!, when he was two!, who could do that to a two year old child!?" She yelled making the old man's head go down "Kami so help me I will declare war on this village for what they done to my SOUCHI!" She yelled more

"But his blood line belongs in Konoha!" Sarutobi yelled back **(A/N No its not the chaos one)**

Kushina put her son down and walked up to the Hokage and slapped Sarutobi

"How dare you!, How dare you!" "YOU! Put my son through hell just so his blood line will stay in this hell hole!?" She then slapped him again

"I know it's wrong but Mina-" He was interrupted with another slap

"I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO SPEAK ABOUT HIM, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!!, I am taking my son and don't stop me" Kushina said very, very pissed off.

Sarutobi knew he couldn't stop her "Fine but he has to come to the chunnin exam's when he is thirteen or we will have a bloody scene here" He said very sadly.

"FINE!" She yelled.

"Good bye Naruto…" Sarutobi said to the half blond and red head

"Hehe good bye old man" And then he was picked up by his mother and before they left Kushina turned him.

"I wonder what Jiraiya and Tsunade will say?" She said menacingly then Sarutobi became pale very pale and soon Kushina and Naruto was soon out of sight

"Sucks to be you Sarutobi-sama" One ANBU commented

"Yes it does…" And then Sarutobi walked back to his office.

**Counsel office**

All the counsel was arguing about political business but was interrupted when the Hokage crashed the door opened.

"What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama!?" A civilian counsel member said.

"Naruto Uzumaki has left the village" Sarutobi said sadly but then a huge cheer came from most of the civilian councel and some of the shinobi counsel especially the Uchiha clan

"Silence!!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Why?, we should celebrate!" The Uchiha head known as Fugaku said still grinning.

"You Bi*ch I should bloody get your spoilt backside and shove wall to wall!" Sarutobi yelled

"Why? The demon is gone" A civilian said

"Oh the 'demon' huh?….His father must really want to kill you as much as his mother" Sarutobi said very pissed.

"What do you mean they forsaken him!" A civilian counsel member yelled.

"No his mother was lied to by me because I thought he will be treated like a hero…..what a fool I was no still am" Sarutobi said sadly.

"Who is that 'things' parents?" Fugaku asked.

"Kushina Namazake" Every single member of the counsel gasped Konoha's former red death and now the Kage of the legendary whirlpool village "Oh and don't let me stop there his father is the yellow flash of Konoha Minato Namazake" Most of the counsel started protesting but was stopped by Sarutobi throwing a envelope of Naruto's birth certificate.

"This is a copy and Kushina has the original" Then all of the member's fell to there knees except Danzou and Fugaku of course and then they left leaving a crying counsel.

"Oh Kami what have we done!?" A member yelled.

Sarutobi smirked and left.

**Kushina and Naruto**

It has been nearly one week of travel for the two red heads Naruto was currently sleeping on his mother's chest while Kushina was on top of a medium sized lion. Kushina till looked every five minute's to see if her son was comfy and he was. And when he is awake he looked around and tried to familiarise himself with nature again which Kushina found very cute.

Now they finally reached the entrance of her village which was a site to see the village looked just like Konoha but the outside had a beautiful waterfall and a whirlpool at the centre of the village hence the name whirlpool.

Then a large siren was heard which made Naruto wake up and Kushina angry that her son was disturbed then a bunch of ninja came running out of the gate and ran to Kushina

"Kushina-sama it is good to see your back safe" A man looking twenty years old with light brownish skin black hair and in Jounin uniform said.

"Hai thank you Marik" She said waving her hand. And then Marik noticed Naruto in Kushina's arms.

"And who might this little fellow be?" He said while brushing his blond and red hair.

"He is my son, Naruto Uzumaki…and before you ask how I will explain every thing soon' Kushina said. This shocked Marik but nodded and guided them into the village.

**Inside The Village **

A little Tayuya came running to her mother and hugged her and after that hug she noticed Naruto next to her

"Mom who is that?" Tayuya asked

"Well Tayuya-chan he is your big brother" Kushina explained

"Nii-san!" She yelled and hugged him.

Marik's sweat dropped and he whispered to a ANBU who was next to him "Are all Uzumaki's this well you know"

"Honestly I don't know just keep smiling and wave" The ANBU replied.

They both nodded and smiled

* * *

**Me: Well hoped you liked it!**

**Tobi: Tobi liked it!**

**Me: Huh? You say something**

**Tobi: Tobi say I liked it!**

**Me: Pardon? I wasn't listening**

**Tobi: Okay….*runs to closet and brings a stereo connected to a huge amp that connected to a mike* I said TOBI LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Dame time to go fishy**

**Tobi: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW **

*** * * ***

*** ***

********* **

* * *

* * *


	3. Next update is your choice! R for new S

Okay people I am sorry for not updating as much as I would like, I am sick and I got exams so yeah

Okay to brighten this up I'm putting up a two poll's

Here is the catch, you vote on the story and I will update it okay? Good

And the second one is two, or three new stories I'm working on in my head right now here is a the list, AND I MIGHT NOT DO IT SO NO COMPLAINING, whichever is the highest is going to be worked on straight away so I won't loose the idea ,k?.

'the black shadow' summery

After witnessing her brother being burnt, cut, kicked and gassed alive Natsuke vowed to get stronger for her brother's memory. After five year's a new figure has emerged and call's himself the black shadow who could this person be?…..a person who kill's the sinners of the world and Natsuke wants to know bad

Undecided pairing

"the tattered soul' After being dead for thousands of years, Naruto the captain of squad five leaves the soul society…leaving his loved one's behind for unknown reason but whn Ichigo and his friends were about to leave for soul society they didn't attend for someone else to come.

Naruto and Yourichi pairing, maybe I will change the plot to something else

Naruto the Sun Knight

After sacrificing himself to protect his sister Kara he leaves her one more gift telling to only use it when you really need it…..what will happen

If you played white knight chronicles you know who Kara is if not then it will really be a good one

LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE NEW STORY YOU WANT!

SO VOTE!ss


End file.
